What does it all really mean?
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Vegeta found his mate but now he has to protect her with all cost and that also means his life. with out his mate beside him he'd go crazy and he doesn't want anything to happen to his brat and the love of his life. New summary.
1. Summer Nights

Disclaimer: Alrighty than ya'll this is something I wanted to do. As it is it is a BV AU fic.

Summary: The infamous 3 years before the Androids show up but they don't. I'm just using those years because I can and yeah so yeah...So what really happen in a mind as twisted this one.. This is going to take place on a different planet other than earth. Possibly Vegetasii but I'm not sure yet.

Summer Night

It was a cool summer morning when Vegeta woke up to start his daily training. He got up and took a freezing cold shower to get rid of the thin sheet of sweat that covered his body as he woke up from another nightmare of when he was being used to kill people by Freezia. This particular dream though was unlike the rest. It also the boy from the future, Kakorot and the woman that has been keeping him housed, fed, and provided him his Gravity simulator (GR). He got out of the shower, got dressed in a pair of spandex shorts, and started to train in the GR with Kakorot.

He didn't know why he was having dreams of the woman but ever since he saw her on the deserted and dead plant that, at one time was full of rich and wonderful vegetation. It had all of the resource that you'd expect on any planet but then it turned out to be a waist land. It was on this planet that he meet her, and her raven haired human friend. In the dream, and all actuality, they had found him and his guard battered, torn, burned, and almost dead on the desecrated place.. Both of the women picked up the smaller one first and took him back to their ship to help him, then went back for the taller, more muscular man. The raven haired female took extra care for him and the woman that has captivate Vegeta's mind took care of him.

For the past week that was his dream. This particular night was some how different. He couldn't get her out of his mind, He thought that for the rest of the day if he didn't do something and fast he was going to go crazy. It was dangerous for him to have something like a woman on his mind at this time of the month. It was the week of the full moon and the full moon caused a Saiyjins hormones to be above normal level for any being.

The two males were having sever fevers recently and new what it was from but unfortunately Bulma and Chi-chi didn't. The girls were trapped on a ship alone traveling to the saiyjin home planet with the saiyjin prince and his personal body guard. What was worse for the prnice was that he needed to mate soon because he was to be king in a matter of a few short days. To prove himself to be a good and fit king, he needed a mate and an heir to the saiyjin empire. He had a fiancée on the planet but he needed to mate now to not only get rid of his hormone problem but to also produce a strong enough heir that the people will accept as their future prince of Vegetasii.

The only person he even found worthy enough to be a queen and produce an heir with was the woman that rescued his ass from a death situation. Had he been on the planet any longer he would have died. If she hadn't saved him then his little sister would exceed the throne and there has never been a woman in power and he'd be damned if any one was going to take his birth right away from him. But to solve the problem he was having at that moment wasn't helped any as Kakorot got his attention with a ki ball to Vegeta's chest.

"Kakorot what are you doing you fool? Can't you tell that I'm trying to get out of a serious predicament that I'm finding myself in?" Vegeta asked his guard knocking him down easily.

"Sorry Vegeta. It was a sudden thing so I guess I didn't notice," He replied laughing a bit. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I'm supposed to be crowned king when we get back to Vegetasii and I need a mate and her to be pregnant with the heir when we arrive. The only woman that is even qualified for that is the woman but she wont do it. She hates me to much," Vegeta explained with a growl.

"Well have you asked her about it yet?" Kakorot asked making complete sense.

"Good thinking Kakorot. I'm going to go think my self before I do anything like that," Vegeta sighed as he walked out of the GR followed by Kakorot.

"Just make it fast because if you don't do something soon then we both know what will happen," Kakorot yelled running down the halls toward the kitchen which was the opposite way that Vegeta was going.

He needed to talk to the damned woman and explain the situation to her so she knows what exactly is happening with him as of now. He sensed her low ki level and noticed that it was higher than what is usually was. He quickened his pace and reached her bed chamber in a blink of an eye and almost had to beat down the door to get it open because it was locked. She always locked it so no one would disturb her.

"Woman wake up," Vegeta growled loudly to wake her up but not loud enough to alert the idiot and his new mate who he often called a harpy.

Bulma jerked awake at the sound of Vegeta's voice. She gasped as she finally noticed that Vegeta was staring at her barely covered breasts. She covered herself then quickly composed her self enough to speak.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked with exhaustion.

"I need to discuss a situation with you that I'm sure you'll find interesting..."

Well peeps that's it for this Chapter. Stay tuned for the next exciting Chappie of these two rivals, or are they? Read and review. PLEASE!


	2. What?

Disclaimer: Alrighty than ya'll this is something I wanted to do. As it is it is a BV AU fic. I don't own anything DBZ.

What?

Last time:

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked with exhaustion.

"I need to discuss a situation with you that I'm sure you'll find interesting..."

Now...

"So what will I find so interesting? Hmm?" Bulma asked sitting up from her comfortable position on her bed.

"Woman, don't play games with me. I'm in no mood," Vegeta growled.

"Then run it by me again why I'd find your little problem interesting," She argued.

"Alright for the last time you wench, I need to mate before we arrive on Vegetasii. If I don't have an heir to the saiyjin empire then I wont be crowned King when we arrive. That's where you come in," He explained for the hundredth time that night.

Just being in the same room with her was sending him over the edge of going crazy. It was in the way she moved, the way she smelled, the way she batted her long eyelashes that was driving him crazy, but then having to explain and re-explain it over and over had a hand in it too. He was about ready to just say screw it and take her as his mate then and there but held back. He didn't want to force himself on her.

"So let me get this straight. You want to mate with me just to produce an heir to your throne so you can become king? No that's absolutely... not going to happen," Bulma let out a small giggle.

"You're really not helping matters much here," He chided tightening his jaw as he suddenly felt dizzy and had to put a hand on the bed post to steady himself.

"What's wrong? You look horrible. sit down," Bulma said letting her blankets drop and help him sit on the bed.

She sat down next to him and let him lay his head on her lap til the dizzy spell passed. It was getting worse for him to be near her but he just couldn't help the feeling that it felt so right. So natural. She dabbed at his forehead with a piece of the blanket to help keep him cool but it wasn't working.

'What am I thinking? I honestly don't believe anything I'm telling him. What's wrong with me?' She asked herself deep in thought and didn't even notice that Vegeta was staring up at her perfect face.

'I wonder what she's thinking about?" Vegeta asked himself.

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek lightly to get her attention. She looked at him and what she saw in his eyes surprised her to no end. She saw something that resembled care, and possibly even love or was it lust, she could not tell. He sat up and turned to her and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. They leaned in towards eachother and their lips met in a small kiss.

It was a timid kiss but they felt passion there. Vegeta wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He laid her back on the bed not breaking the kiss. His tongue played on her lips begging for entrance which she happily granted. His tongue entered her mouth and explored the inner reaches along with hers exploring his.

He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her jaw and neck leaving a moist trail to her breast. He unclasped the bra she was wearing and slid it down her arms and discarded it on the floor next to the bed. He because sucking on one and massaging the other then switched and did the same. He sucked on them til the were hardened nubs of pink flesh.

"Vegeta...Please...Stop..." She pleaded gasping for breath.

He stopped and looked up at her curiously. One hand was holding him up and the other was on her hip. What he saw was shocking. She was shaking and he then understood why she wanted to stop. She was a virgin.

"What's wrong?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I...I'm sorry. We can't do this," She answered not really believing herself that she didn't want to do that and with Vegeta.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll go. Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone," He pleaded not wanting her to actually let him leave. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

She didn't say a word but what she did do shocked the hell out of him. She pulled his lips to her and started to kiss him with more passion than she ever felt for anyone in her entire life. She quickly responded to the kiss and continued what he was doing before she stopped them. He quickly slid her lace panties down her long legs and threw them to the floor with her bra. She was busy trying to get his shorts off with no success. He tore them off and inserted a digit into her core.

Bulma gasped breaking the kiss as Vegeta massaged her womanhood. He kept inserting his digits til he new she was ready for him fully. He positioned himself above her and kissed her swollen lips as he pushed himself in her reaching her barrier. He waited a couple of minutes before her walls relaxed around him and he pulled out then pushed back in. He trust deep within Bulma loving how they fit together perfectly. She had her eyes closed and moaned at the different sensations that Vegeta was creating flowing through out her body. As Vegeta got a steady pace of pushing in and pulling out her walls tightened and he released inside of her.

They laid there for several minutes trying to catch their breath. Vegeta shifted his weight so that he wasn't lying on top of her and crushed her lungs. He laid there smirking slightly as Bulma curled up next to him and drifted off into the black abyss of sleep. Vegeta stayed awake a while and thought about what he had just done. He went against his vow to marry another when he had returned but considering he was now mated to Bulma he couldn't change it, and didn't want to change it. Bulma may be human or some being a little more powerful than human but she was his mate and he wasn't going to change that now. After much thought, Veegeta soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Bulma was the first to wake and found that she wasn't able to sit up because of a strong arm that lay across her stomach. She turned her head and saw that Vegeta was lying right next to her and smiled and was glad that it wasn't all a dream. She sighed in contentment and the little movement of her taking in a breath for the sigh woke up the slumbering prince.

"Morning Vegeta," Bulma giggle as he nuzzled her neck and nipped on the flesh right behind her ear.

"Morning my queen," Vegeta laughed as Bulma froze at his statement.

"Your Queen?" Bulma asked turning as best as she could.

"Yeah. Saiyjins don't have sex with just anyone. We do it when we know that we have the right mate," He explained kissing her forehead.

"But I'm not a Saiyjin," She Explained to the whole saiyjin thing.

"That doesn't matter woman. You're mine and will always be mine no matter what. Bulma you will have the heir to the saiyjin empire so that makes you my mate and by law when the saiyjin prince chooses his mate weather or not he has a fiancée, the mate will be queen," Vegeta explained.

"Wait a minute rewind and freeze. ...'weather or not he has a fiancée...' what the hell it that supposed to mean?" She asked now able to sit up clutching the blankets to cover her has best as possible. "Are you saying you're already promised to someone?"

"When I was a small child my parents arranged for me to marry one of the elite families daughters. They accepted but in the laws it says I have a right to choose my own mate if I'm not wed directly after my eighteenth birthday and since I wasn't I chose you as my mate meaning you are the queen of my people weather they like it or not. Bulma just agree with being my queen because if you don't I have to kill you and our unborn child and mate with that wench Anastasia," He pleaded not only with his voice but with his eyes.

"Alright. Besides I'm to young to die. After all I am only nineteen," She laughed as he smiled a genuine smile and kissed her passionately before getting up and heading towards the shower, to go train with Kakorot.

Well Peeps that's it for this Chapter anywho. Review as soon as you're done reading it and telling me what you think about it.

With lots of care

Shy A.K.A. Vampiress06


	3. Stupid Test!

Stupid test

Last time

"Alright. Besides I'm to young to die. After all I am only nineteen," She laughed as he smiled a genuine smile and kissed her passionately before getting up and heading towards the shower, to go train with Kakorot.

Now

About an hour after Vegeta started his daily training session with Kakorot, Bulma decided to actually get up. She went to her walking closet and picked out a pair of short black shorts and a white muscle shirt and went to her dresser and got out her bra and underwear and a pair of socks. She walked into her bathroom and started the water to take a bath. The bath filled up and she dumped in a cap full of peppermint bath essence to help with her aching muscles and head.

She lay in the tub for about two hours before she was actually cold and got out after quickly washing away the grim off of her body. She got up and drained the water, then dried off and got dressed. She put her clothes on then walked out to her bedroom and put on her Adidas teeny-shoes and ran down to the kitchen to talk to Chi-Chi. Bulma knew where to always find her life long friend when they needed to talk about things.

"Hey Chi. What's up?" Bulma asked sitting at the counter the separated the kitchen and dinning room.

"Not much really. So I hear you had a goon night last night. What happened?" Chi-Chi asked setting a plate of fried potatoes down in front of her friend.

"Alot...But as good alot ya know what I mean," She laughed and Chi-Chi threw a towel at her.

"Yeah I know what you mean now com on girlie spill," Chi argued and laughed at the same time.

"Well it's complicated," Bulma went on to tell her everything but skipped the sex details and went to the next morning and how he called her his queen.

"He called you his queen? Oh my god that's so cute. I hope I can be as happy as you guys seem to be. It seems like all I ever do is yell at Goku anymore. I mean ever since that night I just seem to bitch at him all of the time. The poor guy. He doesn't deserve it," Chi-Chi explained sounds like she was about to cry.

"Chi, maybe you're pregnant," Bulma suggested,

"How can I be. I think I would know if I was B. Besides we only did it once, and I'm on the pill," Chi-chi Answered.

"Well lets go to the lab and find out. Shall we," Bulma suggested and they walked down to the lab that was currently unoccupied except for the two girls. the gravity down in the lab was a little stronger then it was in the living quarters and kitchen because the gravity simulator was right below them so the guys would know that they were there by the footsteps.

"B. I don't think I want to know," Chi complained nervously.

"Come on Chi we're down here and you know I have everything for the test so come on and take the stupid test to know if you are or not," Bulma said raising her voice and the guys stopped what they were doing and listened to their conversation to know what they were up to.

"B. I don't want to take the stupid test. I'm too scared to know," Chi yelled.

"Damn you just take the stupid test. you're the one that was all bitchy in the first place and you wanted to know why so just take the stupid test and get it over with," Bulma screamed and that finally convinced her to take the stupid pregnancy test.

A few minutes later Chi-Chi came back from the bathroom and Bulma put the stick into the clear liquid that filled the cup. The line it passed turned out the be a dark blue indication that she was in fact pregnant.

"Oh Chi congratulations, oh I'm so happy for you," Bulma said happily hugging her best friend of all time.

Goku looked very confused as he heard the two girls above them talking about a stupid test. In fact even Vegeta was confused until he heard Bulma yell at her friend about being bitchy and wanting to know why. Then Vegeta knew what they were talking about but unfortunately for Goku he still didn't understand. So Vegeta tried to explain it to him.

"Kakorot, your harpy is pregnant. That's what the stupid test that they were talking about was," He explained to his guard.

"Oh," Kakorot was wide eyed and couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"So it seems both girls are with child then. This should be interesting to say the least," Vegeta commented to himself but he said it out loud.

"What's going to be interesting about having both of them pregnant? "Kakorot asked standing next to Vegeta

"Both women just happen to be with child. One of which is a prince and the other an elite. Both very powerful meaning they wont go the full six months of a saiyjin pregnancy. We have another three weeks to travel til we reach Vegetasii and our Families will be there waiting for our return but they'll think some one different is coming considering our ship exploded and we are on this ship. I've looked into the data base of the ship and Bulma and your harpy and not your average being yes they are week but they are strong mentally and emotionally. They may not be strong physically but we shall see soon enough," Vegeta said as he and Kakorot walked to the upper deck of the ship to see they weren't far from where they would need to put a cloaking devise on the ship so they wouldn't be attacked.

"Wow Chi this is great isn't it? "Bulma asked they too went up to the upper deck of the ship.

"Yeah it is. I'm so panning your baby shower...Oh... wait... no one would show up... Damn," Chi laughed and their laughter cought the attention of the two particular males that they had been conversing about all afternoon.

"Well hello there. Having a nice gaze out the window there boys," Bulma asked then laughed at her stupid question. "I'm sorry I'm in a really good mood."

"Yeah too good. What have you been up to?" Vegeta asked not turning to look at them but stared at her reflection.

"Nothing. Now what would make you think I was up to something," She laughed as stood in between him and Kakorot. "I promise I'm not up to anything."

Vegeta stood there for a minute and pondered what he had just said about the two unborn children. They really were going to be powerful. More powerful than the Saiyjins have ever seen in the history of the saiyjin empire. it made him proud to know that the future generations of the royal family and the elites would be very powerful. He could feel it in his very bones. This was his destiny.

"What are you Thinkin about?" Bulma asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"The child. He will be very powerful when he's all grown up. He'll make us all very proud and rule with certainty and grace just like all of the kings in our great family," Vegeta sighed and noticed that his mate was deep in thought over something and perhaps over what he had just told her.

"So how do you know that it's a boy?" Bulma asked looking into his eyes in his reflection in the window

"The first born of a saiyjin family is always a male. the second you go by the ki signature and so on with the rest of the children that a saiyjin family has," Vegeta explained to his mate. "There will be alot of new customs I'm sure you get used to in time and as I will have to do with you traditions and other customs.

Well sry bout the cliffy peeps. I hate reading them but hey it's fun to do it to others. Well anywho read and review and tell me how you liked it.


	4. They Have Arrived

They have arrived!

Last time

"So how do you know that it's a boy?" Bulma asked looking into his ebony orbs in the reflection in the window

"The first born of a Saiyjin family is always a male. The second you go by the ki signature and so on with the rest of the children that a Saiyjin family may have," Vegeta explained to his mate. "There will be quite a lot of new customs that I'm sure you'll get used to in time and as I will have to do with your traditions and other customs."

Now

Bulma stood there, staring at Vegeta, for several minutes just thinking about what Vegeta had clearly stated. She'd have to learn the Saiyjin traditions and customs and that he'd learn of theirs as well. They were going to mix their cultures and become one with in each other.

"Woman I suggest that when we get there you be extra careful. Anastasia will not be please that you are my mate. After all you are a lot less powerful than she is. Kakorot will be guarding and his mate at all times til every one is informed that you are my mate and not to be messed with. You are after all my queen," Vegeta explained not looking at her at all.

"Why must I be protected? I'm quite capable of taking care of myself you know," Bulma argued placing her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"So I've noticed but up against my people you are no match. Just do whatever Kakorot tells you to do for the sake of our son and the future of our home. Like it or not Vegetasii is your new home and even the king must protect you from all harm at the cost of his life," Vegeta faced her and took her face in his hands.

"Alright. You win. Besides I don't think our son would like it very much if I was harmed in any way," Bulma laughed softly.

"Nor would his father like it very mush if you were harmed in any way. Even if you weren't pregnant with the heir to the Saiyjin thrown I would owe you my life for saving it," He smirked as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Is that so? Well you know what they say. A life for a life. You don't need to worry so much. I'll be perfectly fine when we arrive I'm sure and in fact Later today I was hoping to fix the communicators so you can talk with your people," Bulma suggested stepping back from him for a brief moment before he tightened his grip and kissed her ever so passionately.

As their lips met there was a loud crash sending them flying to the other side of the room. Bulma quickly got up and ran to the control room to find out what was going on. She began panicking when she saw nothing on the screen. They were being attacked by some invisible enemy.

"So much for getting there in one piece," Bulma mumbled to herself as she put on the thruster on full blast to get away from whatever was attacking them.

Some one really wanted them dead or it was a meteor shower which was unlikely. Bulma quickly put on the UV rays to find whatever it was that was attacking them. It was a saiyjin space ship. Obviously they didn't know who was inside of the ship but kept attacking til they too became invisible for a few moments and the other ship went visible to find where their ship had gone.

"Who's attacking us women?" Vegeta yelled from behind her.

"I don't know it looks like one of your peoples ships that are attacking us. What do you want me to do?" Bulma yelled back as another blast went towards them and hit.

"Gets that communicator working so we can talk to that ship and find out what's going on," Vegeta suggested and Bulma began working furiously to get it back up and running.

With only putting a few wires back in place she got the other ship on the visual screen. The man that came on looked like Kakorot but with a bunch of scars on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Saiyjin galaxy system," The male Saiyjin asked in a husky voice.

"I'm Bulma Briefs. I was expected a few days ago but I had a pit stop to make to save your prince from a planet that was dead and going to be destroyed. How dare you attack my ship," Bulma said to the mysterious guy.

"Miss Briefs. We are sorry. We didn't know and this isn't the ship you were to arrive in," He was becoming defensive.

"Well considering we have two more passenger then we were expecting, I brought an extra ship incase my other one was destroyed which it was. That's the main reason we had to make a pit stop. So as you can see I'm going to have to fix this one as well thanks to you," Bulma yelled into the screen.

Bulma definitely had a temper not to be messed with and that matched their Princes temper perfectly. The other man simply smirked at this and then started to speak again.

"Well since you have two more passenger who are they so we know," The man asked and Vegeta walked up to where his women and this man were talking.

"Kakorot and I," Vegeta answered for her.

"My Lord, What are you doing on this ship with those two women?" They man asked apparently shocked.

"Like she said before she saved my life. Is that a problem Bardoc?" Vegeta asked leaning on the chair that Bulma was sitting on.

"My most sincere apologies My Lord. We didn't know so we did what your father said to do. If we saw a ship that we weren't expecting shoot upon it unless it is Miss Brief's ship," Bardoc explained.

"Well then we should have a safer trip the rest on the way then?" Bulma enquired seeing the obvious disdain between the two men at what this Bardoc guy had said about attacking before attempting to comminute with the occupants of the ship.

"Yes miss. You will definitely have a safer trip the rest of the way to Vegetasii," Bardoc explained.

"Thank you. Now how many more days do I have to be stuck on a ship with Vegeta and Kakorot because of we don't get there soon we will be out of food? "Bulma asked before she turned off the visual screen.

"About another day Miss Briefs. After that all you have to do is land," Bardoc said and then she turned off the visual screen.

"Well now that was sooner than expected. Well I'm glad for that because you two really are eating all of the food supply that we have on this ship," Bulma laughed and got up from the chair to make sure they could land sooner than a day.

"Soon you'll be eating just as much to keep your strength up with having a saiyjin child," Vegeta laughed a bit and Bulma elbowed him in the gut.

"Men, Such pigs. I have no idea what I see in you Vegeta," Bulma laughed as Vegeta growled in anger. "Chill Vegeta it was a joke. I do actually know what I see in you I'm just not going to say it here where there is one nosy person that might hear it."

"Then lets go somewhere were she can't hear us. Then tell me what you see in me,'" Vegeta nuzzled her neck placing soft kisses on the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bulma agreed and Vegeta picked her up and walked them into their room and the door swooshed shut.

"So tell me what you see in me that's made you putty in my arms," Vegeta inquired as he sat them down on the bed and he began massaging her back.

"Let's see, you have nice eyes, a nice ass, a great body, and you have passion that only I will ever know about when we're in the comforts of our room," Bulma smiled.

While they were discussing all of the things she liked and disliked about him there was a loud beep indicating it was time for them to land. That's always something that can get you out of the mood. Bulma quickly got up and put her shirt back on and went into the control room to land the ship on the docking bay of Planet Vegetasii. The home of her handsome Prince and his guard Kakorot.

"Landing sequence in 10 seconds...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." The computer sounded and they landed roughly sending Kakorot into the wall behind the pilots seat and Chi-Chi in his arms. Vegeta was seated in the copilot's seat.

They landed and the door opened with a hiss and Vegeta stepped out into the light of the sun. Anastasia saw him and smiled that her fiancée was safe. On the other hand she wasn't pleased at all to smell another woman on him and became furious.

"Vegeta what is this?" She screamed in annoyance and anger walking towards him.

"Non of your concern," Vegeta said and waited for his mate and his guard and his guards mate to come off of the ship.

Bulma walked off of the ship wearing a tight black dress and matching gloves and her hair down. When they landed she changed her clothing to look presentable for the people who were to be at the docking bay to meet them. Vegeta had told her to wear the best thing that she owned or had with her and so she did.

"None of my concern huh? Well if you hadn't noticed I'm your fiancée and so I demand to know why you smell like this human," She about screamed and pointed at Bulma who had just stepped out of the ship like any princess would, considering she is the princess of her home planet E-Arth.

"Vegeta I sense Jealousy about her. Obviously she can't handle that you are not hers any longer," Bulma responded and wrapped her small hand around the arm he offered her.

"So it may seem. Anastasia may I introduce you to my soon to be Queen Bulma. Princess of her home planet. You are just an elite not royalty. Let it be known that any one that harms Princess Bulma and my unborn child will be put to death," Vegeta made his announcement and proceeded to walk into the palace where he had grown up for most of his life.

His mother and father meet them in the throne room and were shocked to see such a beautiful women on their sons arm. They were also shocked by her coloring, blue eyes, blue hair, and pale skin.

"Mother and father, this is Princess Bulma Briefs of Planet E-Arth. I have chosen her as my mate and the future queen of Vegetasii," Vegeta smirked at his fathers reaction was wide eyed and a look of utter fear on his features but his mother just smiled as if of relief that she wouldn't be related to the week family of Anastasia.

"Welcome home Son, and welcome to you as well Princess Bulma. We've been expecting you but when you didn't come when you were supposed to we began to worry. We're so glad you're both here and safe," His mother sighed as she got up and hugged her son and Bulma.

"I'm glad to be here Your Majesties. My father is glad that we can bring peace to our to galaxies, but he'll be shocked to know about Vegeta and myself that is for sure," Bulma laughed which caused the queen to laugh as well as the two women went out to the garden to chat.

"Oh please call me Renea and how is that you and my soon became mates?" Renea asked sitting down on one of the benches.

"Well the ship Chi-Chi and I we're supposed to arrive in broke down from a meteor shower so we landed on a deserted planet so we searched for any survivors and Vegeta and Kakorot where on the planet so I capsuled our one ship and uncapsuled our bigger ship. Well we basically saved their lived because if we hadn't they would have died. We took care of them and well you can kinda basically figure out the rest," Bulma explained sitting next to her.

"That's wonderful news. So how exactly did you get them to your ship?" Renea asked leaning over and picking up a black rose that matched Bulma's dress.

"We carried them actually. I may be human but that's not all that I am but I've also on a sort of quest to know what else I come from. My mother was human but my father was another form of being that's very powerful in mind and can contemplate a person's emotion and use it against them if threatened. I've only had to do that once and it cost my mother her life," Bulma sighed and a single tear ran down her cheek at the thought of her mother.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry to hear that. If I had known I would have went to the funeral. Your mother and I were close friends. She helped me through so much and she was my midwife too ya know. I was hers as well. We thought it best not to tell you both because it'd be kinda creepy right?" Renea asked hugging Bulma as she cried and smiled.

"Yeah just a bit creepy, but it's a good thing that you both were friends. She liked to talk about some Renea and now I know it was you she was talking about. She told some wild stories that's for sure," Bulma laughed.

"What kind of storied did your mother tell you?" The king asked as him and Vegeta walked out into the garden and leaned up against trees.

"Just girl talk, like how Renea and mom always went out late at night and met with you and my father because you were just so in love. I thought it was all a joke. My mother talking about love to me who had completely given up on love because my heart was broken one too many times," Bulma laughed at the thought. She and he mother were alike in all ways possible.

"You really do sound like your mother. She was always getting her heart broken by some one until she met your father... How is he by the way?" Renea asked changing the subject knowing how painful it was for her to talk about her lost friend and her sons' mates mother.

"Very well, actually. He definitely wants me to settle down and be a princess but hey that wasn't going to happen 'til now. He'll be wanting to know that I'm here and safe," Bulma said standing up to go to her ship and call and tell him.

"There's no need for you to talk to him at the moment. he expects to hear from you soon though. I took the liberty to tell him that you're safe and he wants to know if you'll be staying here for a while or not," King Vegeta said and Bulma sat back down. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Well don't I kinda have to stay because of my being pregnant and all with Vegeta's child?" Bulma asked confused.

"You're...Pregnant?" Renea asked shocked looking up at her husband and son.

"Umm...Yes, Is that a problem?" Bulma asked worried for a few moments 'til Renea squealed and hugged her lightly.

"No that's not a problem. It's great. Thank you for saving my son and mating with him because I really dislike that Anastasia chick. You and my son are perfect for each other. So we have to have a huge baby shower and a wedding shower because you are going to get married as well as be mates. This is just perfect," Renea laughed as the two girls stood and Renea kept rambling about the plans as her husband lead her out of the garden shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm guessing she look the news well?" Bulma asked as she and Vegeta fallowed them a while after.

"Better than I would have liked and more spastically that I would have liked as well," Vegeta answered and continued walking 'til they reached Vegeta's bed chambers and walked in seeing that everything was the way he had left it.

"Wow...This is huge," Bulma commented taking a tour of the room herself looking at everything and noticed that everything was bigger and better than what she had at home.

"So I'm guess you like it," Vegeta asked watching her go in and out of rooms commenting on everything and in the walk-in closet she just stopped and looked sat the huge space and all of the female clothing that was in there.

"First of all what's with all the women's cloths?" Bulma asked turning to him shocked.

Well sorry so long but hey I wanted it to be that way. Well read and review and tell me what you thing. I expect lots of reviews before I'll update again so yeah there y'all go for this one.

Love ya all Shy.


	5. The Banquet

The Banquet

Last time

"So I'm guessing you like it," Vegeta asked watching her go in and out of rooms commenting on everything and in the walk-in closet she just stopped and looked sat the huge space and all of the female clothing that was in there.

"First of all what's with all the women's cloths?" Bulma asked turning to him shocked.

Now

"The women's clothing? Well they are all yours," Vegeta said as he went into the closet and got his clothing to change into his royal armor for the welcome home banquet. "You should change into something different for tonight."

"And why is that?" Bulma asked walking further into the closet.

"So you look more presentable for the public. Tonight is going to be quit the feast," He explained leaving out the details of what they were celebrating.

"Again I ask why that is?" Bulma could tell she was annoying her mate with all of the questions.

"Well if you must know when ever a royal leaves and come back there is a huge feast now that there are two royal who have come. They'll make it an ever grander feast and tomorrow I am to be king so we'll talk about the ceremony for that then in two weeks time I'm sure my mother will have fully planned a wedding, bridal shower, and baby shower...My father will have planned something for the men. Its just tradition my dear," Vegeta chuckled at how pale Bulma became with just finding out some traditions that he should have told her before they landed but didn't because of how busy they were.

"Well now that's always great to know. I'm sure Anastasia will be there and oh so very thrilled to see me I'm sure. Anyways thanks for letting me know all of these things because I would have looked like a fool now wouldn't I have," Bulma asked as she picked out another black dress with a corset top and a very poofy skirt. It had a shawl that went with it and it was a forest green color. "Would you mind helping me with this dress when I come out of the bathroom?"

"Sure," Vegeta replied sitting on the edge of the bed to put his white boots on with silver tips.

Bulma went into the bathroom and took a short shower and then changed into the new dress that was made just for her. She walked out into the main bedroom to see Vegeta standing there talking to a servant. He was telling her that she was to help Bulma with her dress and doing her hair for the banquet that was in a few short hours. The servant quickly tied up Bulma's dress in the back that didn't cover her back very well and left her back fully exposed except for where the lace crossed then tied at the top. The front pushed up her breasts showing an ample amount of cleavage and left little to the imagination. Then she did up her hair in rows bobby pinned back, then up in a tight spiral bun with a few strands left to frame her face then a small tiara with green gems placed just in front of the bun and held the rest of her hair in place. Bulma did her makeup so it looked as if she wasn't wearing any at all. She was going to be the most beautiful of all of the women at the banquet and on the planet for that matter.

"Miss Briefs you look wonderful if I do say so myself," The servant smiled and went to tell Vegeta that she was ready. Bulma draped the shawl over her shoulders as Vegeta entered the room and looked upon his princess.

"Hmm...You're missing something," Vegeta commented stepping forward with his hands behind his back.

"Oh really and what would that be. No matter how hard we try nothing else is going into this dress," Bulma was in shock at how Vegeta had said that something was missing with her ensemble.

"It's nothing that goes in the dress but what goes around the occupant of the dress' neck," Vegeta explained holding out his arms in front of him to reveal a black and green gemmed necklace that wasn't really long or a choker.

"Vegeta it's absolutely beautiful," Bulma gasped and Vegeta look it out of the box and hooked it around her neck.

"Sire the king and queen wish you that you both please hurry. Dinner is about to be served," The servant that had helped Bulma only moments ago said and bowed to them both and then left.

Bulma and Vegeta left the room and heading towards the dinning hall where the banquet was being held. All the way there they walked in silence and the guards opened the doors as they entered slowly. There were gasps and awes on the fact that Vegeta was with Bulma instead of Anastasia, who was his betrothed. Boy were his people going to be shocked to find out that she was no longer his fiancée and that the woman on his arm was his mate and their future queen.

Vegeta held out the chair for Bulma as she sat down next to the King on his right where he had requested that she sit. Vegeta sat at the other end of the fairly large table and Anastasia was sitting on his left where Bulma should have been. She kept trying to make small talk with him which he fully ignored and paid attention to what his father and his women where talking about.

"So Bulma how do you like it here on Vegetasii?" He asked as he cut his meat and started to eat slowly waiting for her to answer him.

"It's very different than E-Arth and some other planets I've been to but very lovely indeed," Bulma answered softly doing to same.

"Yes, E-Arth is definitely more beautiful than here but I'm sure you'll get used to such a plain place compared to what E-Arth looks like," King Vegeta commented.

"Yes I will. It's actually very beautiful here. Different yes but beautiful just the same. E-Arth is actually nothing compared to here. I'm glad that I could come here, I mean after all it's only once you get to be with such a great guy like your son sire," Bulma sighed and looked over at Vegeta who was smirking at her and yet looked fairly annoyed. He leaned his head towards what was casing his annoyance. As always it was Anastasia.

"I noticed that you have him wrapped around your little figure. He'd do anything for you. You've changed him my dear. That's definitely a good thing," The king commented as the feast dwindled and everyone became restless. A lot of them wanted to know who the woman on Vegeta's arm was when he had entered the great hall with the most beautiful woman they had ever seen in their lives.

The king got up leaving Bulma to the death glare of Anastasia. The only way that Bulma could lose Vegeta is if she was challenged to a fight to the death. Although there was a way that she could keep Vegeta with out having to fight or someone fight for her. That would be if Bulma was in fact pregnant like she had told the king and queen.

"Fellow Saiyjins of Vegetasii, we have glorious news. Our prince has chosen his mate. It is the beautiful Bulma Briefs. Now since Anastasia is his betrothed she is able to challenge Bulma to a death match unless of course Bulma is in fact pregnant. We have had this confirmed by not only our son and his mate but from our doctors. So Princess Bulma from planet E-Arth is in fact your new queen as soon as my son becomes the king. The ceremony for him to become king will be held tomorrow at noon," The king made his announcement and the people cheered for their prince and their soon to be queen. "Now my son has a few announcements of his own to make."

"Everyone shut up so I can talk. Now what my father says is true. I have chosen a mate. The woman you all saw walking with me as I entered. She herself is royalty and that in its self is higher than an elite. Any one who hurts my mate and unborn child I will make sure you are put to death instantly. No harm what so ever, is to come to them or her friend. I suggest if you see Bulma walking down the road be courteous to her and help her with anything she need," Vegeta explained and Anastasia was going red with rage and stood up like she was about to kill the prince herself.

Anastasia shook harder as she tried to control her anger at what was going on around her. She kept looking up at Vegeta and back to Bulma. They were staring at her as she kept looking back and forth between the two. A ki ball was forming in the palm of her right hand and decided who she was going to throw it at. She looked back to Bulma and straightened her arm and it began to grow even bigger. Anastasia was going to kill Bulma for ruining her life. Vegeta noticed who she was going to kill and materialized out of sight and reappeared in front of Bulma to deflect the blast the was aimed for not on her but their unborn child.

Anastasia released the blast and it hit Vegeta head on sending him backwards into Bulma and the wall behind them. She was quickly apprehended and ki restraint where placed around her wrists ankles and neck to keep her from doing any more damage. Vegeta recovered from the blast and stood up quickly. He had been lying on Bulma and she wasn't conscious and he couldn't hear her breathing or her heart beating.

"Get Bulma to the med bay now I'll deal with this traitor later. Get this wench to the jail and we'll figure out what to do with her as soon as Bulma awakes," Vegeta said as he walked with Bardoc to the med bay with the precious Bulma in his arms. He left out the rest of his thought but said it under his breath. "If she ever wakes up."

Well folks that all for now so let's see those reviews...

Love all my fans to death especially you blondeveo. U the best...


	6. Med Bay

Med Bay

Last time:

"Get Bulma to the med bay now I'll deal with this traitor later. Get this wench to the jail and we'll figure out what to do with her as soon as Bulma awakes," Vegeta said as he walked with Bardoc to the med bay with the precious Bulma in his arms. He left out the rest of his thought but said it under his breath. "If she ever wakes up."

Now

Vegeta carried his unconscious and bleeding mate down to the med bay. If you have acute hearing you'd be able to hear the low moans that escaped Bulma's pale lips. As they reached the medical wing of the palace, Vegeta placed Bulma on the gurney and the doctors wheeled her into the emergency room for proper treatment.

As pissed as Vegeta was he just wanted to hurt something or someone. He turned to his left and no one was there so he turned to his right and smirk. There was Bardoc; the perfect person to punch right at that moment. He pulled back his arm and let all his anger and frustration go as Bardoc flew into the wall next to them. You could say he definitely felt better.

It's was hours later that one of the medical physicians came out and told him of her condition. She would be fine, but she'd be in intensive care for the next few days 'til her vital signs were higher than what they were. The physician had also told him that he could see her tomorrow and he was sent to the next dimension. The other doctors took him back to her room and then quickly left not wanting to join the other dude.

Bulma lay still, hooked up to the machines beeping drones and tubes with flowing clear liquids to her sleeping body. The sight of his mate so still saddened him to the end of eternity. And he could never even think of what being truly alone could feel like if he lost her. A single tear dripped down his supple smooth cheek. Being the man that he is, he wiped it away before anyone could see.

He stepped up to her bedside and brushed a stray strand of hair off her forehead. As he stood there an idea came to him to help her heal faster. He could put her in the regeneration tanks and that will make it so she wakes up with no problems. He quickly left the room and ordered the doctors to put her in a tank and set it to the full healing time that was normal for a human to heal. The doctors quickly did as they were told and Vegeta waited til the timer beeped and he'd be able to hold his mate in his arms again. The doctors set the machines to twelve hours of healing time. It would be less, but her injuries were so severe that it almost killed her. Since it was going to take her twelve hours to fully heal he was going to go and train with Kakorot.

Vegeta left Bulma's side and called for Kakorot with his mind to meet him in the training room for a good twelve hour spar til Bulma wakes up and is out of the regeneration tank. He went up to their room and changed into form fitting black spandex shorts so he could train then went down to the training room. When he got down there Kakorot was already there stretching and doing his warm-up routine when he sensed Vegeta's presences and stood up and greeted his king.

Vegeta did a quick warm-up before they started to train. They headed straight towards each other at full speed. This went on for hours, punching, kicking, Ki-balls, and so on. It was near the end of the twelve hours when Vegeta was paged on Bulma's condition. She had awakened slightly but was still unstable but she would be like that for a while 'til she understood the fact that she had almost been killed because of her and Vegeta's relationship.

He went to their room, showered, dressed, then went down to the med bay to check on his mate and get her to bed for some well needed rest on both of their parts. He reached the med bay in no time flat and saw the doctors helping Bulma out of the tank and just stood in the doorway looking her over making, sure that she was perfectly healthy, no thanks to Anastasia. He would make her pay for what she's done to his mate. He just hoped that nothing happened to their child.

Well reviews…this is the next chappie…I don't know what I'm gunna do with the next chappie…any Ideas I'll try to work with them….and a sneak peek in the future it's gunna be a boy but his name is not trunks…I'm changing it because I can. I don't like that name. Sry so short!


	7. revenge

Revenge

Last time:

He went to their room, showered, dressed, then went down to the med bay to check on his mate and get her to bed for some well needed rest on both of their parts. He reached the med bay in no time flat and saw the doctors helping Bulma out of the tank and just stood in the doorway looking her over making, sure that she was perfectly healthy, no thanks to Anastasia. He would make her pay for what she's done to his mate. He just hoped that nothing happened to their child.

Now:

The week after Bulma had fully recovered Vegeta was informed of Anastasia's escape. You could say that he was overly pissed about it. Bulma was angered but not as pissed as her mate was. To see him that pissed off would be the fear you have of heights if you've never been in a plane or are just flying for the first time... It's that intense fear that sends adrenaline rushing through your body that makes you either excited or scared shitless.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE? AFTER ALL THAT SHE'S DONE! ARE YOU ALL COMPLETELY STUPID?" Vegeta yelled at his guards that were supposed to be keeping a close watch on his would have been mate had it not been for Bulma.

"Sir we were knocked out. We didn't know what was going on til it was too late to stop it," One of the guards explained.

"If Kakorot had been down there none of this would have happened. You are all worthless," He stated calmly and blasted them to oblivion.

Just as the remains of the so called 'guards' were gone Bulma walked into the throne room hearing her lovers angered voice. She didn't seem shocked to see three piles of ashes on the ground as she stepped around them to get to where her husband stood.

"Vegeta you need to calm down. We'll find her. In fact we found her just now and that's what I came here to tell you. She's with Freezia. There's something you should know first," Bulma started as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's that?" He asked also sitting down next to her.

"She's his sister," She explained.

"Are you for real? I almost married that whore?" Vegeta put his head in his hands and stared at the floor in disbelief.

"But you shouldn't think about it that way. Vegeta look at me please. You stopped it from happened. It wasn't meant to happen. If I hadn't saved yours and Goku's lives we wouldn't have happened. Granted it would have sucked but you can't think like that. Think about us, our baby," Bulma suggested as he kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his flame like hair.

"You're all that I have to look forward to it seems like. Every thing is going so very wrong. I was just crowned king and I can't do anything right," Vegeta sighed in defeat.

"That's not true. You are just under a lot of stress right now. With everything that happened. Don't beat yourself up over it," She smiled down at him. "If you keep frowning like that you're going to get wrinkles."

"Very funny woman," He laughed a bit as they both got up and left the throne room in search of Goku and Chi-Chi

"Yeah I know. I try my best," She replied as they came upon Goku and Chi-Chi in the labs.

"So what do you have for me?" Bulma asked sitting on her desk.

"Well besides from what you already know, we have no new information for you," Chi-Chi explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn. Well there's an important dinner tonight with the counsel that Vegeta needs to get ready for. We'll see you later," Bulma ushered her and Vegeta out and got him up to their room to talk and get ready for the dinner which started in two hours.

Well folks that's all for now. If you want more you'll have to review….Get your friends to review I don't care just REVIEW PLEASE! Well bye for now.


	8. Sister Revealed

Sister Revealed

Last time:

"Well besides from what you already know, we have no new information for you," Chi-Chi explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn. Well there's an important dinner tonight with the counsel that Vegeta needs to get ready for. We'll see you later," Bulma ushered her and Vegeta out and got him up to their room to talk and get ready for the dinner which started in two hours.

Now:

Bulma and Vegeta entered their room discussing what they were going to do about the entire Anastasia situation once they found that traitorous whore. Not only had she tried to kill Bulma but she tried to kill the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sii. This was not acceptable at all. They continued to talk about it as the got ready for the dinner with his parents but something just didn't feel right with his family. It was like they were hiding something. He let it slide and dressed in his royal armor and Bulma dress in a light blue halter top dress that clung to her body, it also had a slit going up to her left thigh.

"Vegeta will you zip up my dress for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure" Was his reply and zipped up her dress.

She finished getting ready by leaving her hair down and in it's natural wave and did her make up lightly and slid on clear shoes that looked like glass. She walked out of the bathroom finished and stood behind Vegeta for a few minutes before he turned around and stood there shocked at the site of his mate wearing such a beautiful dress that compliments her in every way that you could think possible.

"Wo...Bulma?" Vegeta stuttered before he regained his composer and held his arm for her to take so they could go to the dinner that they were about a half an hour late for. "We're late. We need to get going."

Bulma blushed as he kept taking short glanced up and down her body. He could affect her in a way no other man could or ever did for that matter. As they where in view of the dinning hall the door were opened for them to enter by two guards. They entered and were greeted by his mother smothering them in a hug.

"Good you're both here. Your father has to tell you something," His mother stated as she helped Bulma into her chair then took her own seat. Vegeta sat next to his fathers left bulma sat on the right and the king and queen sat at the ends of the table.

"What is it already old man?" Vegeta asked irritated by it taking so long.

"Your going to meet the new edition to our family. She's a couple years younger than you are. Jazmin Rose come out here please," Her father announced and a young girl walked out of the next room and sat down next to Bulma not looking anywhere but at her older brother.

"Why wasn't I informed that I had a sister?" Vegeta roared.

"Vegeta calm down. She's not related to you by blood. Since I can't have anymore children your father and I decided to adopt a child. We both wanted a girl so we adopted her a year after you where taken from us. We're glad that you're back but we were lonely and her mother and father were killed so we took her in," Renea responded touching her daughters arm lightly.

"It's wonderful Renea. She's beautiful," Bulma smiled at the young girl.

"You're my bother's mate aren't you?" Jazmin asked now looking at Bulma.

"Yes I am. I'm afraid I wont see him much since I'm working in the labs all the time to find Anastasia," Bulma replied.

"What did she do? I'm not really into the whole social aspect of being a princess. I'm always in the library reading," The young girl stated.

To describe what she looks like before you all gets curious is simple. She has straight long black hair and ebony orbs like Vegeta but she's pale compared to the other Saiyians and other in habitants on the planet except Bulma who is as pale as any could ever be. She wears a lot of bright colors so at the moment of the dinner she's wearing a bright pink dress.

"She betrayed the throne and not to me and almost killed Bulma," Vegeta said as he looked at his adopted sister with a weird look.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jazmin sighed and looked at her mother.

:It's okay sweety. It's not your fault...Oh here comes dinner," Renea stated so there wouldn't be an argument.

Well folks there's the next chappie. Review please...


	9. Not So Perfect Dinner

Not So Perfect Dinner

Last Time:

"She betrayed the throne and not to me and almost killed Bulma," Vegeta said as he looked at his adopted sister with a weird look.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jazmin sighed and looked at her mother.

"It's okay sweety. It's not your fault...Oh here comes dinner," Renea stated so there wouldn't be an argument.

Now:

"So Bulma dear, how have you been?" Renea asked as they started to eat the expertly made meal.

"I've been very well actually. I'm going to build a Gravity Room for Vegeta here so he and Goku can continue training. And that in itself will be a weeks worth of work because I'm going to upgrade it from the one on the ship," the blue haired maiden explained taking a bite of the salad.

"You're going to build a what?" Jasmin asked as she too began to eat.

"A Gravity Room. It increases the gravity up to one thousand times the gravity of Vegetasii and make it so it's harder to move and breath for that matter," She explained and they all nodded and the rest of the salad was ate in silence.

When the main course came out Bulma was getting extremely dizzy and had to grab the table to steady herself. This caught Vegetas attention but she just shook her head to the question he asked through their bond. The dizziness didn't go away but it increased and she fell out of her chair unconscious and not breathing as well.

"Oh my word. Get the medic team. SOME ONE GET THE MEDIC TEAM NOW!" Renea yelled as Vegeta tried to get her to start breathing again.

The medical team came and got Vegeta back so they could do their work. They got her to start breathing again but couldn't get her to wake up so they took her down to the infirmary to run tests to see what was going on. They drew blood and when the results came back the read that she had been poisoned and the baby had been harmed by the poison. Someone clearly wanted Bulma dead but the only person wasn't there unless she had gathers followers on the Palace staff.

"Some one will pay dearly for this. The woman and the brat better be healed or it will be some ones ass," Vegeta confirmed and he walked out the door and to the labs to get Goku and ChiChi.

"Hey Vegeta what's going on?" ChiChi asked as he came into the labs even more pissed off than he usually was.

"The woman and brat were poisoned. I want to know what kind of poison it was and who did it. Harpy you try to figure out what kind of poison it was and Kakorot I was you to find out who is working with Anastasia and see who is still loyal to the throne," Vegeta growled out his orders and sat down at his mates desk.

"Hai Vegeta," They both answered and went to do as ordered.

Vegeta went back to the infirmary and there was no change. In the room next to the one Bulma was in chiChi was testing her friends blood to different vaccines and none were working to get rid of the poison til it hit her and she ran into the other room and injected Bulma with an antibiotic that was used to kill infections in the blood and cure blood clots and got rid of all infections and increased the immune systems of their people. Bulma began to wake up slowly.

"What did you do harpy?" Vegeta asked from his position by the wall.

"I used the vaccine Bulma created incase she was ever infected or hurt by anything or anyone that wanted to harm her after she found out she was pregnant. She did it so her and the baby would have a fighting chance had anything went wrong. That's what I did," ChiChi explained and looked at her half awake friend.

"What happened?" Bulma asked and looked around at her surroundings and who was in the room with her.

"Oh I'm so glad it worked. It worked B. It really worked," The raven haired woman cried happily and hugged her friend.

Bulma sat up wide awake now and just stared at her friend in disbelief. She didn't believe what she was hearing so she played it through her head over and over and hugged ChiChi back now understanding.

"I can't believe it actually worked. But now the better question what happened?" She asked looking at Vegeta.

"Woman you were poisoned and the harpy cured you and the Brat," Vegeta explained and smirked st his beautiful mate.

Bulma unhooked herself from the machines and slowly got up from the bed. Vegeta watched proud that his woman was so willful and not scared of anything. They looked at each other and Bulma hugged him close and ChiChi left to go and help Goku with finding out who had tried to kill her. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom now taking each others eyes off of the other one.

"Vegeta never let it happen again," Bulma pleaded with him.

"I'm not going to let it happen again for if you die everything else goes with you," Vegeta explained and laid her down on the bed and sat down in front of her.

Well folks that's it for now...review please and tell me what you think. There is going to be some more mishaps with her and the baby but everything will turn out just fine and the babies names are going to be Trunks and Gohan for ChiChi's and Goku's kid. So there you have it.

Love all my reviewers to death you are all really great to me and hop you like where it's going.

Vampiress06 A.K.A. Shy


	10. Love Among Other Things

Love Among Other Things

Last time:

Bulma unhooked herself from the machines and slowly got up from the bed. Vegeta watched proud that his woman was so willful and not scared of anything. They looked at each other and Bulma hugged him close and ChiChi left to go and help Goku with finding out who had tried to kill her. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom now taking each others eyes off of the other one.

"Vegeta never let it happen again," Bulma pleaded with him.

"I'm not going to let it happen again for if you die everything else goes with you," Vegeta explained and laid her down on the bed and sat down in front of her.

Now:

"Woman, everything that has happened to us would be in vain had you died.. I'm not going to lose you over some ones stupidity or jealousy. You mean the world and more to me. You and the brat," Vegeta placed his hand on her stomach and smirked feeling his sons strong ki.

Bulma just looked at him and how happy he seemed to be. After living through hell he finally had a family that was taken away from him when he was a child. He was raised to be a cold blooded killer but all that training went out the widow the night he and bulma made love and created a child so strong that he can withstand just about anything. She felt the baby move with in her and just smiled at the wonderful feeling. The two looked into each others eyes once more that night and Vegeta saw something in his mates eyes that he had never noticed before. Her eyes held love, devotion, trust and a mix of other emotions.

"Woman...Bulma everyday is a day worth living when I have you. I don't know what I'd do with out you by my side," he sighed and she sat up and hugged him and just cried into his chest.

"Oh Vegeta. I'm glad that we are together. You make me so happy," She sobbed into his shirt and eventually cried herself to sleep.

He laid her back onto the bed and changed into his boxers and crawled into bed next to her and held her as she slept. He didn't get much sleep that night for he felt love among other things for this one person and the child she carried that was his. He felt so many different emotions that confused him and didn't know how to express them in the least except when they were alone together in the confines of their bedroom where he could let his emotions out knowing that she would understand and not judge him in the least.

Well folks this was a fluff chappie but I had to add it because it's so romantic and sweet and I wish it would happen to me sometimes...wait it will eventually...I hope. But anywho review and I'll try to update it as soon as I possibly can kay. Bye y'all and thanks again for being such wonderful people to me.


	11. Evil Plan

Evil Plans

Last time: "Oh Vegeta. I'm glad that we are together. You make me so happy," She sobbed into his shirt and eventually cried herself to sleep.

He laid her back onto the bed and changed into his boxers and crawled into bed next to her and held her as she slept. He didn't get much sleep that night for he felt love among other things for this one person and the child she carried that was his. He felt so many different emotions that confused him and didn't know how to express them in the least except when they were alone together in the confines of their bedroom where he could let his emotions out knowing that she would understand and not judge him in the least.

Now:

Bulma may have cried herself to sleep but it sure wasn't peaceful. Every now and then she's toss and turn in her sleep and that also another thing that kept vegeta up most of the night. She'd kick and punch in her sleep trying to get away from something or more like someone. Just as she cringed in her sleep she woke up screaming for Vegeta and he was holding her sobbing form.

"I...I was so scared. I thought I lost you... Oh gods," She sobs into his bare chest and he rubs her back and the small of her neck.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," He tried to console her cries but nothing was working so he let her cry til she stopped on her own. "It was only a dream."

"It felt so real. It felt like my heart was ripped out and shoved in my face," She explained what she felt while in the dream.

"I know I felt it too," He sighed and tightened his hold on her.

Goku felt Bulma's ki rise and he and ChiChi went to investigate the situation. They reached the door and knock loudly. Vegeta answered the door almost tearing it off it's hinges in anger.

"Hey what happened?" ChiChi asked looking at Bulma then at Vegeta then back to Bulma.

"She had a bad dream. It seems to be a constant thing recently," Vegeta responded letting the two in and going back to Bulma who was shaking slightly.

"We got Anastasia," Goku replied getting her attention.

"What?" She asked her head snapping up to look at him.

"We got her. She wasn't even expecting it and we got her. She's in many ki restraints and a ki blocking cell so she can't get out," Goku explained.

"Oh thank Kami," Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed with her eyes closed in thought.

'Soon little one. Soon she will get what she deserves," She thought to her baby and smiled an evil smirk and they looked at her confused but their looks went unnoticed to the mother to be.

"That look is creepy. She's planning something. That's the look she had when we saw Yamcha with another woman and she beat the shit out of the girl and then killed Yamcha through torturous ways. She's planning something or thinking something devious," Chi explained knowing the her best friend better than anyone.

"She did that to someone?" Goku asked looking at his mate in disbelief.

"Oh yeah she did. No one messes with her and breaks her heart and gets away with and granted I helped. In fact we enjoyed watching that little worm squirm in pain," She began laughing manically and coughed a couple times losing control of her own mind.

They two males looked at her wide eyed ad bulma sat up smirking like ChiChi holding her stomach. The girls looked at each other and nodded to the other.

"B are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Chi asked having the same evil glint in her eyes as Bulma had.

"Oh yes Chi I am," Bulma replied and looked at the two confused males, then went to put on some black pants and her red tank top with her long sleeved fishnet over shirt and her black combat boots... (army style)... and put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of her closet and turned for the door with Chi following closely and with their mates close behind.

Sry folks but that's the perfect place to end this chappie. What is Bulma and ChiChi thinking? Are they going to tell their mates? Well find out in the next exciting chappie of What does it al really mean? By the way there is a reason for the title too and if you want to know just ask. Thanks for the reviews yet again and c y'all lata. Peace out!

Shy (me so evil the exact opposite of my name) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough okay I'm done laughing manically now but review and you'll get more than you have bargained for...


	12. Evil Plan Part 2

Evil plan part 2

Last Time:

'Soon little one, Soon she will get what she deserves," She thought to her baby and smiled an evil smirk and they looked at her confused but their looks went unnoticed to the mother to be.

"That look is creepy. She's planning something. That's the look she had when we saw Yamcha with another woman and she beat the shit out of the girl and then killed Yamcha through torturous ways. She's planning something or thinking something devious," Chi explained knowing her best friend better than anyone.

"She did that to someone?" Goku asked looking at his mate in disbelief.

"Oh yeah she did. No one messes with her and breaks her heart and gets away with and granted I helped. In fact we enjoyed watching that little worm squirm in pain," She began laughing manically and coughed a couple times losing control of her own mind.

The two males looked at her wide eyed ad Bulma sat up smirking like ChiChi holding her stomach. The girls looked at each other and nodded to the other.

"B are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Chi asked having the same evil glint in her eyes as Bulma had.

"Oh yes Chi I am," Bulma replied and looked at the two confused males, then went to put on some black pants and her red tank top with her long sleeved fishnet over shirt and her black combat boots... (army style)... and put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of her closet and turned for the door with Chi following closely and with their mates close behind.

Now:

The two girls walked down the hall arm in arm smirking and anyone walking down the hall towards them quickly got out of the way. You could hear the click of the boots on the marble flooring and it echoed eerily off the walls of the silent palace. Goku and Vegeta walked behind them confused and followed closely not knowing where they were going til the turned down the hall going to the holding cells. Vegeta understood where they were going and moved quickly blocking their path.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma about screamed at him.

"Keeping you from doing anything stupid," He replied continuing to stay where he was.

"Vegeta. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She emphasized each word and growled out the last one.

"I'm not going to let you endanger our child or the child of the harpy and the idiot," Vegeta responded and now Goku was also blocking their path.

"If you don't get out of my way I'll severally hurt you," Her voice was low and in a tone he's never heard his mate use.

"No," They stood their ground not budging and inch.

"Fine," Bulma turned and looked at Chi then they nodded in a silent agreement and just simply walked around the two males and continued on their way.

Before both male knew what was going on, Bulma and ChiChi had simply walked passed them and continued walking to the ki holding cells. The raven haired woman walked her ocean haired friend down to where Anastasia was being held and stood in front of her with arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

Well folks review and you'll get another update and sry it took me a while to update but I was thinking on what I wanted to do with it next and I'm kinda liken where it's going so there you have it.

A: What are they going to do to me?

V: Wouldn't you like to know? Wait even I would like to know. Shy what's going on here?

S: Patience Vegeta you'll find out what your mate has planned when it actually happens. chill out jeez…

V: Damn it I want to know NOW! ground and walls shake

S: Do you really think I'm scared of you? Palease. I have a worse temper than you do.

V: WHAT?

S: You heard me damn it. So anywho will you just shut up so I can get on with this?

V: Fine…growls

A: You never did answer my question.

S: grabs A by the neck SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE…WHO EVER SAID YOU COULD SPEAK?

A: choking no….one

S: throws her to the ground Good now stay there and you'll get what's coming to you when I feel it's time for you to get it. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? entire planet shaking

V: I guess you do have a worse temper than I do…

S: Thank you Vegeta now Anastasia do I make myself clear?

A: Ha…Hai curls up in corner shaking with fear

S: Good now folks review since I'm sure you've already read it…thanks luv y'all dearly

P.S. No reviews no updates k. so reviews more updates

Thanks for listening or reading have a nice day


	13. Evil Plan Part 3

Evil Plan Part 3

Last Time:

"No," They stood their ground not budging and inch.

"Fine," Bulma turned and looked at Chi then they nodded in a silent agreement and just simply walked around the two males and continued on their way.

Before both male knew what was going on, Bulma and ChiChi had simply walked passed them and continued walking to the ki holding cells. The raven haired woman walked her ocean haired friend down to where Anastasia was being held and stood in front of her with arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

Now:

Anastasia was sitting in a corner with all the restraints and looked up as she heard a door click open then slam shut and there in front of her stood the two women she hated most. The woman she hated most, Bulma, is her betrotheds mate and her best friend ChiChi.

"Well, Well, Well…Dear Anastasia. It seems we meet again. You almost killed my child do you know that?" Bulma asked standing next to the ki restraint cell.

"If I weren't in here I'd kill you. You thieving bitch," Anastasia spat still trying to get out of the restraints.

"You might as well give up. Seriously you should stop, because right now, you are weaker than…both of us. There is nothing you can do about it either," ChiChi explained standing next to her life long friend.

"And Anastasia I didn't steal anything. He just wanted me more than any man would ever want you," The blue maiden laughed and that caught the attention of the guards in the holding cells.

"My queen you should not be down here in your condition," The guards tried to get her to leave.

"Hush you. I'm merely talking to the prisoner who harmed me and my child," She explained and then he left her alone not liking the look in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to about it?" Anastasia hissed.

"I'm going to torture you. I'm going to torture you far worse than anyone ever could. I don't take kindly to my life being threatened so you wanna play hard ball…Bring…It…On!" Bulma emphasized her point by pressing a small button on the side panel that controlled the ki restraints and sent them shooting pain waves all through out her body. "You are going to feel what I felt when you almost killed mine and Vegeta's unborn child."

She sent another volt of electricity shooting through her body but still no scream of pain. She had gotten more out of Yamcha with just one volt of electricity than she was getting now but this she was going to enjoy. She was going to enjoy every pain and ever shock she sent out to the think that had almost killed her and her child twice. Anastasia was going to get every thing that she deserved and so much more. With a third volt she finally go part of the desired effect that she had been waiting for.

"Chi, this is rather entertaining isn't it? She's squirming in pain. I'm thinking this voltage isn't enough though," The evil blue haired vixen explained turning a knob and upping the voltage and this time getting the full effect she wanted.

Anastasia's screams could be heard through out the entire palace and Vegeta knew exactly what those types of screams where and raced down to where the two women where at right at that moment. When he saw who was screaming he actually joined in on the laughter. Goku also saw what was going on and didn't find it all too funny. In fact it revolted him. There was his mate and one of his friends laughing at the expense of another being pain.

"So Anastasia, have you had enough yet?" Bulma asked sending another shock wave.

Say folks I think I'll stop there and leave y'all hangin to see what her reply is. Will she be able to reply or will she pass out from the pain? Well give me some hints on what you want to see and I'll see if it fits with what is really going to happen. K thanks y'all.

S: So how was that?

V: Evil and pure Genius.

S: Thank you so much. 'Takes a bow'

V: Very funny Shy…

S: Really I thought it was too.

B: Oh that's just great. I'm so mean.

S: Hey I'm the evil genius here I'm just making you do the dirty work because I don't want it on my hands.

B: Oh thanks shy. I love you too…

S: I know but so do you want me to continue or no?

ALL: YES!

S: Jeez take a chill pill…

So folks hope you all enjoy it and remember review and BE HAPPY!1

A life moment with Ron and Oliver

R: Share the Love

O: Because we sure do!


	14. Evil Plan Finale Part

Evil Plan Finale Part

Last Time:

"Chi, this is rather entertaining isn't it? She's squirming in pain. I'm thinking this voltage isn't enough though," The evil blue haired vixen explained turning a knob and upping the voltage and this time getting the full effect she wanted.

Anastasia's screams could be heard through out the entire palace and Vegeta knew exactly what those types of screams where and raced down to where the two women where at right at that moment. When he saw who was screaming he actually joined in on the laughter. Goku also saw what was going on and didn't find it all too funny. In fact it revolted him. There was his mate and one of his friends laughing at the expense of another being pain.

"So Anastasia, have you had enough yet?" Bulma asked sending another shock wave.

Now:

"Please stop? Just because I almost killed you, it doesn't give you the right to hurt me," Anastasia cried out.

"Just because you almost killed me gives me more of a right to cause you harm than you'll ever know. You almost killed me and MY unborn baby you whore. How dare you even think that you are better than I am," Screamed a royally pissed Bulma.

Bulma opened the cell and walked in and the guys ran up to her but she only shut ad locked it before they could stop her. She stood there looking at the older hag looking woman before she jump kicked her right in the face making her hit the ground. Then she grabbed the woman by her hair bringing her head up off the ground and looked directly into the older looking eyes.

"You made a mistake by hurting me and my child. You made a huge mistake by even thinking you could ever have Vegeta. He's never going to be with you. He'll never leave me or his son so you better watch what you do and ALWAYS look over your shoulder because you'll never know when I'll come after your ass for what you've done to me and my family," Bulma stated in a matter-of-fact tone then drops her and walks out with the famous Vegeta smirk on her lips.

Bulma walks out of the cell and locks it one last time not even looking at the woman that's tried so hard to destroy everything she's ever held most dear in her life. She stopped next to ChiChi and they nodded towards each other then walked out to get something to eat. They walked into the kitchen arm in arm and laughing about the old days when they'd go out and have a girl's night out and just have fun. This was confusing to anyone who knew them and right now their men where overly confused at what just happened.

"Goku would you be a dear and get us some food. The kids are getting restless and very hungry," Chi commented holding her stomach and Goku did as told and went and get the two of them food and Vegeta did the same for him and Bulma.

"Do you remember the look on Yamcha's face when we walked in on him and that whore he was with? It was priceless," Bulma laughed.

"Yeah girl it really was priceless. He was so freakin scared," Chi laughed with her.

"Then he tried to explain-"

"That he had been-"

"DRUNK!" Both girls just burst into laughter.

"Oh it was Great-"

"That look-"

"All wide eyed and-"

"Shocked!"

Flashback

Bulma and ChiChi walked into Yamcha's Apartment hearing screams and moans coming from his bedroom and she opened the door not believing what she was seeing. There was her supposed boyfriend in bed with the country bicycle. And he didn't even notice that 'the love of his life' and her friend was standing there watching him fuck this chick.

"Yamcha how could you?" Bulma screamed and he stops and looks up at her all wide eyed and shocked.

The Blue Haired Vixen walked up to Yamcha and drags him off the woman and beats the shit out of him before she drives a curved dagger through his heart and twists it then rips it out. He stared at his own heart for a moment then died choking on his own blood and the country bicycle screaming before she too was killed but not as fast as Yamcha. She died of a punctured lung and her insides taken out in alphabetical order.

End Flashback

"That day was perfect though," Bulma replied as Vegeta and Goku set their food down and gave the girls their food as well and they all began to eat in silence.

Well that's all my peeps.

S: So how was that?

B: You made me kill Yamcha…GO ME!

S: You're so very welcome.

V: My Mate Killed Someone And I Didn't Even Know About It?

S: Looks that way.

V: I'm so proud of her.

B: Thanx Veggie!

V: Stop calling me that

B: Not a chance in hell

V: Stop it

B: Nope

S: Both of you shut up

Both: Fine

A: What's going to happen to me?

S: You'll find out when it happens wont you.

A: I guess so. But that's not fair.

S: I'm not fair so get over it

A: Fine whatever. goes to a corner and sulks

S: So I guess I need to continue huh?

ALL: YES!

S: Jeez okay…

Well folks review right………………………………………………………………….NOW!


	15. Premature Contractions

Premature Contractions

Last time:

Flashback

Bulma and ChiChi walked into Yamcha's Apartment hearing screams and moans coming from his bedroom and she opened the door not believing what she was seeing. There was her supposed boyfriend in bed with the country bicycle. And he didn't even notice that 'the love of his life' and her friend was standing there watching him fuck this chick.

"Yamcha how could you?" Bulma screamed and he stops and looks up at her all wide eyed and shocked.

The Blue Haired Vixen walked up to Yamcha and drags him off the woman and beats the shit out of him before she drives a curved dagger through his heart and twists it then rips it out. He stared at his own heart for a moment then died choking on his own blood and the country bicycle screaming before she too was killed but not as fast as Yamcha. She died of a punctured lung and her insides taken out in alphabetical order.

End Flashback

"That day was perfect though," Bulma replied as Vegeta and Goku set their food down and gave the girls their food as well and they all began to eat in silence.

Now:

After the four finished their lunch Bulma and ChiChi decided to go to the library for some good reading, resting, and relaxation. They sat down in the comfy chairs after finding some books from Earth that they absolutely loved to read and sat there for hours and just read. They even missed dinner that night because they were so engrossed into their reading that was until Bulma started to have severe pains in her abdomen.

"ChiChi… go get Vegeta…" Bulma screamed and held her stomach in agony.

Chi goes and gets Vegeta with a worried expression on her face. He too gets worried and follows her back too the library where two older ladies where helping her onto the couch. He dismissed them and carried her down to the Medical Wing to find out what's going on.

The doctors take hours to examine her to find out what's going on along with several ultra sounds. The conclusion was that she was just having premature contractions. The baby was testing the reaction of the parents to see if they were ready for him to come out. (Shi: Smart kid if you ask me.) The reason why is because he can hear everything that goes on outside the womb so he wanted to make sure his father would be there after the stunt his mother pulled down in the cells.

This of course was something neither of them expected because he wasn't due for another four months. What was this kid trying to do kill her? Well if it made them stop fighting he'd do anything

Well folks that's all for know. I know it's a really short chappie but I'm sry.

V: How could you do that to us.?

S: It's fun!

ALL: No it's not!

S: Okay I'll go on. LATER!

All: Good

A life moment with Ron and Oliver

R: Oh Oliver take me away.

O: No now go away I'm getting married

R: Oh snap I thought you forgot


	16. Unexpected Revenge

Unexpected revenge

Last time:

The doctors take hours to examine her to find out what's going on along with several ultra sounds. The conclusion was that she was just having premature contractions. The baby was testing the reaction of the parents to see if they were ready for him to come out. (Shi: Smart kid if you ask me.) The reason why is because he can hear everything that goes on outside the womb so he wanted to make sure his father would be there after the stunt his mother pulled down in the cells.

This of course was something neither of them expected because he wasn't due for another four months. What was this kid trying to do kill her? Well if it made them stop fighting he'd do anything.

Now:

Bulma lay resting in her and Vegeta's bedroom. Chi was there to keep her company while their guys trained. Of course Vegeta being over protective had guards at all entrances of their chambers. This was going to prove to be a long four months of pregnancy. Well at least Chi was there to help her trough it.

"B. You really need to stop doing strenuous activities." Chi laughed at the thoughts of the strenuous activities that she was referring to and no not sex either.

"Yeah. No joke. God what am I going to do Chi. I can't go the labs and he's not letting me do much else either. So basically for four months I'm reduced to bed rest." The odd colored one stated.

"Well had you not lost your mind while you were down there like you did when we killed Yamcha maybe your baby wouldn't have freaked out in such a way? Who knows, maybe the little tike was helping you realize that he's in there and you need to be careful." Chi suggested as her friend faced away from her and towards the windows.

"I don't know any more Chi. I'm just so confused on it all. Vegeta…he's sweet and all but he's too over protective. You've seen how he is when ever I'm even remotely close to any form of danger. I love him and all but damn it it's just enough." The blue haired maiden exclaimed as she got up and went out to the balcony where the weather was chilly and she was out in her nightdress and robe.

"Come on B get back in side. I don't want to see what Vegeta'll do if he finds you out here wearing that in this cold weather." Chi stated and Bulma turned around and leaned against the railing.

There was a quick breeze that went up behind her then grabbed around her waist in a friendly fashion. Bulma screamed as Chi stood there laughing for a moment and Bulma hung in mid air by Goku. Vegeta wasn't far behind and he too was chuckling a bit at his mates' reaction. She turned her head and stared death glares at Goku then at Vegeta then and ChiChi for not telling her they were there.

"Goku if you don't put me down this instant I'm going to hurt you." Bulma screamed as she still struggled to get free of Goku's grasp.

"Jeez B. I didn't think you'd react like that." Goku stated as he put her back down onto solid ground or balcony.

"How'd you expect me to react you jerk. You scared the shit out of me." She yells and punches his shoulder as hard as she can.

"Come on B. It's all in good fun. You should know that by now. I did that to you when we first met…remember?" He asked sitting down in the ground

"Yeah I remember and I hated you for it. And you…" Looks at Chi menacingly. "Why didn't you tell me they were right there?"

"I knew they were going to do that after us scaring the crap out of them down in the cells. They told me about it but they didn't know when they would be able to scare you. Sorry. I couldn't tell you." Chi shrugged her shoulders as they all walked into the bedroom to get out of the cold.

As Bulma lay down on the bed she stared up at the ceiling just thinking about everything. Well Goku and Vegeta had gotten their unexpected revenge on her but that wasn't what was bothering her. She had a hand on her stomach and was worried if this baby wouldn't bring the end of them or not. She was worried that giving birth to this baby was going to kill her because he tried once already.

"B. Are you okay? You seem a bit preoccupied with something." Chi stated sitting next to her best friend.

"I'm just thinking that's all." Bulma said. "I'm kinda tired actually."

"Okay. We'll go so you can sleep dear." Chi said as she dragged Goku out of the room.

As she continued to lay there she turned away from Vegeta and started to tear up but she didn't cry. She was scared to give birth to her and Vegeta's child but she didn't want to say anything. She was scared that she'd die giving birth as well.

"Onna, what's the matter?" Vegeta asked as he lay down next to her and embraced her from behind.

Well I think I'll leave you all at that to see what really is wrong with her so Veggie knows. Read and review my peeps

V: Oh that's evil…

S: Yup I know I am…

B: Ha Ha you have to wait…..

V: Onna don't start with me. (Starts to chase her around the room)

B: (Hides behind Shi) you can't get me!

S: Yes he can (steps out of way and V tackles her) Well now isn't that cute wait and see what happens next my peeps.

A Like Moment with Rom and Oliver

R: Spiders are… (Shiver) nasty

O: Did you just figure that out Ron?

R: No….(o holds out a fake spider) NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO GET IT AWAY!


	17. Son From The Future & Goddess of Legends

Son From The Future & Goddess of Legends

Last time:

"B. Are you okay? You seem a bit preoccupied with something." Chi stated sitting next to her best friend.

"I'm just thinking that's all." Bulma said. "I'm kinda tired actually."

"Okay. We'll go so you can sleep dear." Chi said as she dragged Goku out of the room.

As she continued to lay there she turned away from Vegeta and started to tear up but she didn't cry. She was scared to give birth to her and Vegeta's child but she didn't want to say anything. She was scared that she'd die giving birth as well.

"Onna, what's the matter?" Vegeta asked as he lay down next to her and embraced her from behind.

Now:

"Vegeta I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a mother." Bulma exclaimed as she lay in her mates' arms.

"You'll do just fine being a mother. I've seen you with the harpy when she's ill. Trust me if you are anything like that when our son comes you'll do just fine." He kissed her forehead and tightened his embrace on her.

"Since you've put me on some what of bed rest for a while I was thinking about doing some stuff on my laptop and seeing what I can find useful to you and the people."

"Interesting…That's a brilliant idea woman."

"Trust me I know this. But there's one condition. I have to go to the library and my labs as well."

"Agh. If you must. But that's it. Nothing more than research."

"Alright." She sighed in his arms and turned over and snuggled into him for a few moments.

They laid there for a few more moments in a comfortable silence til there was a cracking sound out side of their window. Both got up and went out to the balcony to see what was going on. What they saw on the other hand was not what they were expecting. There was a guy about 5'10" with purple hair and blue eyes like Bulma's. He wore gray baggy pants, a black muscle shirt, with a purple jacket with CC embroidered on the sleeve that faced them.

"Sorry 'bout that." They young man stated as he looked up into the face of his parents. "Holy. Shit!"

"Who are you?" Bulma asked going up to him and poking his cheek.

"My name is Trunks. How are you Queen Bulma and King Vegeta?" He asked casually.

"We are fine. Are you from Earth?" Bulma asked looking at his jacket.

"Sort of. Maybe you both should sit down." He then proceeded to explain everything leaving out the fact that the two of them are his parents and he was going to be born in a couple of months.

"So let me get this straight. You are from the future, your mother sent you here to help us, and you're a what?" Vegeta asked his face screwing up in confusion.

"Yes I'm from the future, yes my mother sent me here and I'm a half breed of two races that are becoming really close really fast." He explained and Bulma intently knew what was going on.

"Trunks, can I talk to you in private please?" She gets up and he reluctantly follows her into the little kitchenette.

"Yes," He asked as he sat down on a stool in front of the counter.

"You are who I think you are, aren't you?" Bulma asked as he too got a confused look on his face like Vegeta had only moments ago.

"What?"

"You are mine and Vegeta son and don't even try lying about it. It's totally obvious. You just happened to land on our balcony. You knew our names. Not to mention the only races able to produce half breeds are Sayians and humans. I've done my homework."

"You are right. I am yours and Vegeta's son but you can't tell him. Not even you were supposed to know who I am. This could seriously ruin everything. I've not only put you and mini me in danger but all the people as well by coming here. But you wanted me to come and help out in any way I could. I had to do it. In my time you are on your death bed. I'm not going to let that happen here as well."

"Trunks what ever happens in your time you are welcome here. In time I'm sure your father will figure it out. But until then you are secret safe with me.

"Thanks Bul…I mean mom." He stated and they hugged then went back out to the living room.

"It's late I think we should all get some rest." Bulma suggested as she headed off to her and Vegeta's room. "There's an extra bedroom just down the hall in this chamber to the left. You can sleep there."

"Thank you." He stated then turned and walked down the hall to the room he'd be using for the night.

-Next morning-

The next morning Trunks was shown around by his mother and they talked non stop about anything and everything. As they continued to walk and talk Bulma showed him her labs and everything that went with it. You could say he was so happy to be in a lab. Like mother like son you could say. Bulma stood over her son as he looked over everything he could find and related it to his future. Everything went smoothly for an hour or so 'til it was time to go to the library. They had a blast in there as well and Vegeta trained with Goku in the GR Bulma had built for them which is completely indestructible.

When they left for the library Trunks found a book of a goddess that looked exactly like his mother. He showed her, and she instantly began looking into it from the librarian and she told her everything. How the goddess what human and she was to mate with their king and from their union she will arise when her people needed her most. From what the librarian had told her the goddess would arise in the times of war.

"Trunks can believe what she just said?" Bulma asked as they went to the kitchens for some food. Chi was happy to oblige them with food as well as Goku and Vegeta who had entered just after them.

"Not in the least. That's amazing. In the book it also says that the last time she arose was almost one thousand years ago. In fact next week it'll be one thousand years."

"What happened one thousand years ago next week?" Goku asked as he sat next to Trunks and Vegeta sat next To Bulma

"Well a goddess of legends"

Well folks that's all for now come back soon for the next exciting episode of What Does It All Really Mean?

B: That's not funny…

S: Sure it is!

A: What about me?

S: I'll get to you when I'm ready bitch

T: Go you!

S: Thank you

A life moment with Ron and Oliver

R: So Oliver how do you like Puddle Mere United

O: It's fine now go away so I can practice.


	18. Times of War

Times of War

Last Time:

When they left for the library Trunks found a book of a goddess that looked exactly like his mother. He showed her, and she instantly began looking into it from the librarian and she told her everything. How the goddess what human and she was to mate with their king and from their union she will arise when her people needed her most. From what the librarian had told her the goddess would arise in the times of war.

"Trunks can believe what she just said?" Bulma asked as they went to the kitchens for some food. Chi was happy to oblige them with food as well as Goku and Vegeta who had entered just after them.

"Not in the least. That's amazing. In the book it also says that the last time she arose was almost one thousand years ago. In fact next week it'll be one thousand years."

"What happened one thousand years ago next week?" Goku asked as he sat next to Trunks and Vegeta sat next To Bulma

"Well a goddess of legends"

Now:

"Your majesties…" A guard called as he entered the kitchens.

All of them looked behind them to see what the guard wanted. He stood there a few moments just staring at his king and queen and the boy that sat right next to Bulma. He blinked then started to say what he was trying to say just a few moments ago.

"Your majesties lord Frieza is in orbit right now. He's asking permission to enter."

Vegeta sighs then answers. "Let him pass. Either way where fucked."

"Vegeta he's not supposed to show for about another two months. Why's he here now?" Goku asked as they all stood up.

"I don't know and I don't really care I just don't want him to hurt my woman and m brat so keep them safe while I take care of him."

"Hai. See you later Vegeta."

With that Vegeta strode out of the room to the docking bay where Friezia's ship just landed. The lizard hovered down the ramp in his chair to were Vegeta stood alone.

"Frieza to what do we owe this visit?"

"Just wanted to see how my pet was doing." The lizard replied expecting a reaction from Vegeta but got nothing at all.

"Well if that was all you wanted you could look behind you and see how your pet was doing. No need to come here and do that."

"Alright Monkey what has you so fucking cocky all of a sudden? You should be bowing at my feet!"

"Well being that you're on my planet I don't have to do a damn thing you say."

"Why you little imp. You should be groveling before Lord Frieza not standing there like a fool." Zarbon cute in.

"Well! Well! Well! What have we here? A lizard and his fuck toy. Wow I get two birds all in one day." Vegeta smirked at this as Zarbon growled in anger.

Vegeta powered up into SS3 form since he's just that good. Frieza got out of his chair and powered up to his full power level also. Zarbon stood back away from his lord and Vegeta and watched as His lord gathered Ki into his hand and shot it at Vegeta and it just deflected the blast with one of his own. It was so easy to piss of Frieza so Vegeta gathered a small ki ball and shot it at his former master's tail taking off the tip. Frieza was enraged then started to go towards where his pet monkey was. Vegeta just disappeared from sight then with a large Big Bang Attack he flung it at Frieza and watched him scream in pain as his body disintegrated. Then he turned to Zarbon then killed him too. (AN: don't do fight scenes)

He powered down to his normal form and went back in after sending Frieza's ship back into orbit where it exploded. He went to where his mate and brat were. When he entered the door Bulma flew into his arms. Something was amiss about her but he couldn't tell what it was until he saw a blue tail waving behind her.

"Woman what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about? Nothings going on."

"You have a blue tail. What's going on?

Well folks I'll leave ya right there for now. Make sure you tune into the next exciting episode I mean chapter of: What Does It All Really Mean? To find out what's happened to Bulma and How Veggie reacts to the news.

A Life Moment with Ron and Oliver

R: I'm bored…

O: You don't look like a piece of wood to me…


	19. New Powers of the Queen

New Power of the Queen

Last Time:

Vegeta powered up into SS3 form since he's just that good. Frieza got out of his chair and powered up to his full power level also. Zarbon stood back away from his lord and Vegeta and watched as His lord gathered Ki into his hand and shot it at Vegeta and it just deflected the blast with one of his own. It was so easy to piss of Frieza so Vegeta gathered a small ki ball and shot it at his former master's tail taking off the tip. Frieza was enraged then started to go towards where his pet monkey was. Vegeta just disappeared from sight then with a large Big Bang Attack he flung it at Frieza and watched him scream in pain as his body disintegrated. Then he turned to Zarbon then killed him too. (AN: don't do fight scenes)

He powered down to his normal form and went back in after sending Frieza's ship back into orbit where it exploded. He went to where his mate and brat were. When he entered the door Bulma flew into his arms. Something was amiss about her but he couldn't tell what it was until he saw a blue tail waving behind her.

"Woman what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on."

"You have a blue tail. What's going on?"

Now:

"I what? That's not possible…" Goes over to a mirror and looks behind her and sure enough there's a blue tail. "How the hell did that get there?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" stated Vegeta as her looked her up and down then at the other occupants of the room.

"She's the goddess that means…Oh My God. Dad you are the legendary well I mean you have been but you must become the Legend from the book. A Super Sayian 3." Every one gasped in surprise. "It says here that when the legendary advances to the third level of being a Super Sayian then his mate becomes the goddess making this a time of ultimate lasting peace."

"So I'm a goddess now?" asked Bulma totally confused?

"Seems so mom," answered Trunks

"This is so not right. So when I became what I am there's going to be a lasting Peace?" Asked Bulma looking at trunks that back in the mirror at herself.

She gained more muscle but not a lot and her hair stood out at her sides like it had been static shocked several times. She had a tail that matched the color of her hair and eyes. She could also feel the power building inside of her just waiting to be released. It over whelmed her senses and she began to glow without really meaning to. She rose above the ground and her arms stretched out and her head was tilted back with the weight of her hair. She began to spin really fast then passed out into Vegeta's arms.

The group stood in their places shocked at what had just happened. Chi had just seen her best friend gain more power then pass out from the exertion it gave her body in one tiny instant. Trunks was freaking out that his mother had become so much more powerful that she had been before. Goku stood there thinking about how hungry he was and that his new friend was just so awesome. Vegeta panicked at the power she harnessed in her body and didn't know how to control it then when she passed out.

He picked her up and carried his mate to their rooms and laid her in bed. She'd be out cold for a few hours and he paced the room quietly. Trunks had gone to check up on her but she had still not woke up after 4 hours. Vegeta was starting to worry about her condition and how the baby would react to the changes of his mother. So he called for a doctor. Once the doctor showed up he was ushered out of the room quickly. He paces out side of the door while she was getting checked up on. The doctor was in there for hours before he finally came out.

"So what's wrong with her?" asked Vegeta as he stopped his pacing and faced the good doctor.

"With the changes in her body the baby reacted to the new conditions of his mother. The poor kid did a number on her though. She should be awake any time soon so go in a stay by her side. She's going to need you when she wakes up and here's some advice. Get some sleep tonight and eat," the doctor advised and left the room.

Vegeta went back into their bedroom and looked down at his goddess wife. She was so beautiful with out the tail but something about it made her seem more goddess like. He knew the legends of the goddess but never in his wildest dreams would she ever become real and be married to him. It was so unreal. He sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. She doesn't stir when he sits on the bed next to her. When would she wake up? It seemed like it was taking forever. When she finally woke up it was late afternoon.

"Vegeta, what happened?"

"You passed out onna. The power you have over took your senses and you passed out."

"So it wasn't a dream then?"

"No it wasn't."

Well folks sorry it's so short but hey it's good it'll eventually come to a close and it's almost finished. Sad yes I know. Tell me if you want baby trunks born at the end or just before the end. Let me know and I'll see what I can do

Alrighty then batmans read and review and there ya go.

A life moment with Ron and Oliver

R: Oh you think you're just so smooth don't ya?

O: Why of course and you wouldn't have me any other way.


	20. 9 Months of Pure Hell

9 Months of Pure Hell

Last time:

Vegeta went back into their bedroom and looked down at his goddess wife. She was so beautiful with out the tail but something about it made her seem more goddess like. He knew the legends of the goddess but never in his wildest dreams would she ever become real and be married to him. It was so unreal. He sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. She doesn't stir when he sits on the bed next to her. When would she wake up? It seemed like it was taking forever. When she finally woke up it was late afternoon.

"Vegeta, what happened?"

"You passed out onna. The power you have over took your senses and you passed out.

"So it wasn't a dream then?"

"No it wasn't."

Now: (6 months later)

Since they were in a time of peace Bulma was able to concentrate on her own well being as well as her child's. They still had to deal with Anastasia but they figured it could wait until after the baby was born. Every person that went to look for the new queen for advice would find her in the gardens on her hands and knees working to keep herself busy. That was until she felt pain in her abdomen. She was alone as she walked the halls staggering from wall to wall back to her and Vegeta's room which was closer than the infirmary.

She had had pain like this before but this was twenty times worse than it had been a few weeks before then. She wasn't due for another 3 months. The blue haired maiden let out an ear piercing scream that filled the palace echoing off every corner. She didn't make it to her room when her water broke and she slid down the wall. The entire palace heard the scream and rushed to where it had come from to see the queen on the floor holding her stomach, and breathing hard.

"Hurry up and go get the King," Bardock yelled as he looked over her for wounds then notices the liquid that pooled around her on the marble floor.

A guard left quickly to get the king from the meeting he was in with the council members. He hesitated for a moment then ran in.

"Your Majesty. It's the Queen. Something happened," He explained and led the way to where the queen was with her guard and doctor Bardock.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked as he sat by his mate's side grabbing her hand.

"She's gone into labor. She almost fully dilated. We won't have time to get her to the infirmary. We'll have to deliver the baby right here," Bardock explained to the king.

"But she's not due for another three months,"

"She's having the baby now." Looks at the guard that went to get the king. "Get me some hot Water and warm towels and hurry."

The guard hurries off to get those things with some help from another guard.

"Okay Bulma when I tell you to push you do just that okay," Bardock explained and Bulma nodded. "Okay now push."

After several hours in the hall and some ear piercing screams came the sound of a babies wail. Bardock quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped him up in one of the clean towels and handed him to his mother.

"A very healthy baby boy."

Bulma held her son and looked down at him. Lavender hair covered his head and a black tail with blue streaked wrapped around her wrist. It had poked it's way out of the towel and wrapped around the wrist of the woman that held him.

Trunks from the future was had just been informed of the birth of himself and went to the hall way where his parents were at crowded by the entire palace inhabitants. He stood next to his father and looked down at the new addition to the palace.

"AWE I was so cute as a baby," commented Trunks causing his parents to look up at him.

"No doubt about it. You are absolutely adorable," said Bulma as she looked back at the baby.

Several of the doctors from the infirmary came and placed her and the baby on one of the bed and wheeled them down there so they could get proper treatment. Once Bulma and the baby were in the west wing hospital the doctors took baby Trunks and weighted and measured him. The made sure Bulma was hydrated as well. Since everything was in perfect order they allowed Vegeta to take his mate and child back to their rooms for rest. Once they were able to rest Bulma and Vegeta lay awake talking about their child.

"He's so small," Bulma commented

"But like the doctors said he's perfectly healthy. There isn't one problem with him," Vegeta stated and held his mate close to him. "You did wonderful today."

"I guess so huh. I was so scared though."

"That's certainly understandable but you didn't show it and you were strong for our son."

"Yeah I did. All I could think about was keeping him safe before Bardock came. He's a good man and deserves more than what he has. He should be elite instead of a third class soldier."

"Then so it shall be."

She rested against him and drifted off into a restful sleep with dreams filled of the future.

Alrighty folks sorry it took so long to get this out there. You know the drill read and review. It's almost over for this story. Sad isn't it. I think so too. But there are a couple chapters left but it will soon be finished. So please stay a loyal fan of my other stories as well.

A life moment with Ron and Oliver:

O: Ron get over the fear.

R: No I'll always be afraid.

O: Jeez you are hopeless.

R: Point being. I'll never conquer my fears of spiders.

O: Spiders are part of life Ron. Not all of them are going to kill you.

R: Right Oliver you keep telling yourself that when you die of poison and I'm nice and safe because I keep my distance.


	21. New Routines

New routines

Last Time:

"But like the doctors said he's perfectly healthy. There isn't one problem with him," Vegeta stated and held his mate close to him. "You did wonderful today."

"I guess so huh. I was so scared though."

"That's certainly understandable but you didn't show it and you were strong for our son."

"Yeah I did. All I could think about was keeping him safe before Bardock came. He's a good man and deserves more than what he has. He should be elite instead of a third class soldier."

"Then so it shall be."

She rested against him and drifted off into a restful sleep with dreams filled of the future.

Now:

She woke up early the next few following mornings so she could take care of her and Vegeta's baby. Every morning she had a strict routine. She'd get up and feed Trunks, give him a bath after he was burped, then go back to bed once he was laid back down. She and Vegeta snuggled together in bed afterwards and laid there talking until it was time to start a new day.

If you walked past the nursery every day you would see two very happy mothers taking care of their children. And that's how everything went from that point on. They lived in peaceful times and they couldn't have felt more at home then were they were.

-The End-

The last Life Moment with Ron and Oliver:

R: You are leaving me aren't you?

O: Only for the time being. I'll be back.

R: We'll miss you Oliver

O: And we'll miss you as well Ron.


End file.
